leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TTrolljaeger/What does this crazy frenchman just told me ?
I don't know much about the american server, but on the european one, you must have noticed that the league of legends is full of people whom english is not the mothertongue. This seems logical enough, since english is after all the mothertongue of a very small minority in the EU, far behind german and french. Despite this, I'm amazed by the multitudes that, like myself, try to play in a language they are barely familiar with. OK, there are some that don't bother ; we all saw this, suddenly two or more players recognize themselves and a talk in an alien language erupts into the chat. I don't blame these, trying to cope with a foreign language is very frustrating, and when you get the chance to express yourself truly in your mothertongue the relief is such that you do it, even if this means puzzling your partners, or risk being reported for this. To be honest, I spoke french myself sometimes, but more often than not, I tried to translate for the foreign teammates afterwards, so they don't get puzzled. I won't personnaly stand for the incredibly arrogant assumption that everyone in the world should learn english, but, for now, english is the rule, or at least a broken but still recognizable english seems to be the rule, so we have to cope with it. Unfortunately, even for those that make their best efforts, there are sometimes strange words erupting, especially acronyms. Are you wondering what this crazy frog just croaked on the team channel ? Let's see it, here is a little translation guide. * "stfu" or "kstfu" : No, despite the "fu" it doesn't implies anyone f***ing anybody. This is for "kes'tu fous" debased slang french for "what are you doing", the french behind his keyboard is wondering what you are doing, or where you are going, or why you aren't following him, or even why you aren't doing anything. Many french use this acronym widespread in LAN, and ironically enough, actually believe this comes from english, so they won't understand why you don't answer or answer "f*** yourself, you noob". * "perso" or "pers" : is nothing personal, it refers to your champion. In french a "character" is a "personnage", and "caractère" means "temper", this is why we are often mistaken. You would think that using the word "champion" would be better ? No chance. See further. * "Att" or "tt" : here you may have a problem. It either means "wait" or "be careful", depending on the context : "att youre perso" doesn't mean "You're playing too personal, go back at the fountain and stand there at attention for punishment", but "Be careful your character is in a dangerous situation", of course by the time you figure it, you already have been ganked. * "champ" : this could be "Champion" that spells the same way in french and means the same thing, but... is Teemo in play ? If so, it could also mean "mushroom", as these are called "champignons" in french. Mushrooms are very used in french traditional food, and some are actually in great demand, which could explain why I eat so often mushrooms myself in the bushes with my champions. Let's call it french cultural exception. * "fag" or "fagot" : is a faggot, but don't be mistaken. It's not Taric, it's Fiddlesticks. The word "fagot" in french only means a bundle of firewood. And by the way, "gouine" doesn' designate Ashe (the queen), but Sivir (especially in her princess skin). Please don't ask me why. * "put1" : don't try to figure out what one thing you should put somewhere, this is a curse, and probably the symptom of a begining rage. No, it doesn't deserve to be translated. Just answer something reassuring. * "jv" : means "I go there" in SMS french language. Of course this means nothing in english, or at least nothing to me, but it's two letters short, four strokes including returns, and sometimes one types it before having a chance to realize that nobody will understand. It occurs more frequently to answer to a ping on the map. * "inv" "invoc" or "invocator" : these mean "summoner", that correctly translates in "invocateur" in french. I don't see anything more for the moment. I may add some expressions if I stumble upon in my games. Feel free to report me some if you share a few gaming moments with french players, and have trouble understanding what they type. Rest assured that if you had to listen to them on ventrilo or skype, this would be far worse, tough. Ah, and please don't be too upset if we revert to french speaking during a game. Sometimes we can't help it. Besides, "En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis". I'll let you google this for translation. In the meantime, see you in the arena. TTrolljaeger 10:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts